camptrinityseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis
Artemis is a Greek goddess, the daughter of Zeus and Leto. She is the maiden goddess of the hunt and a major character in the series. She is the mother of Meeka Rice and Fen Rice, and is married to Joshua Rice, a mortal man she fell in love with. She is the only known goddess to marry a mortal. Series Artemis is featured in the following series: * Camp Trinity * Defenders of the Duat * Demigod Quest * The First Generation * The Seelie Court * Elementalist * End's Beginning * The Garden of Immortals Early Life Artemis was born to Leto and Zeus, and she helped deliver her twin brother, Apollo, right after her birth. She chose to be a maiden goddess and while occasionally had mortal lovers, never had any children and spent her time with the hunters, immortal teenage girls who swear off men, and thinks of them like her children. Camp Trinity N/A Defenders of the Duat N/A Demigod Quest N/A The Seelie Court N/A Elementalist N/A End's Beginning N/A The Garden of Immortals N/A Personality Artemis is a badass fighter who is also a kind, generous and compassionate woman who is great with people and animals. She cares deeply and loves strongly, but she is a warrior and will fight for those she loves until the end. Appearance Artemis generally appears with reddish-brown hair or dark red hair, blue eyes, and at an average height and a slightly more muscular than normal build. She usually wears a blue dress and brown hiking boots, though later on begins dressing in jeans, t-shirts and jackets like her hunters. Powers * Immortality * Moon * Moon Chariot * Night Vision * Archery * Hunting * Tracking * Animal Communication * Animal Care * Nature Survival Knowledge * Childbirth Magical Items * Bow and Arrows * Hunting Knives * Moon Chariot Magical Pets or Companions * Stag * Deer Love Interests * Joshua Rice--husband, father of her twin children * Endymion--former lover * Orion--former lover * Alec Blood--Artemis and Alec kissed a few times, but then decided to stop seeing each other. Friends and Enemies * Heather Green, Hal James, Autumn Stone, Ray Henry, Libby Rogers, Andy Samson, Troy Smith, Julia Caesar, Emily Stone, Athena, Hecate (friends) * Tartarus, Thanatos, Ra, Horus (enemies) Trivia * She is brought into the series in the second book ever written, Camp Trinity #2, The Eternal Empire. * She breaks her oath not to have children by marrying Joshua Rice and having twins. * She doesn't meet her son until he is a teenager. * Aphrodite cursed Artemis's newborn daughter to die, which started the quest in Camp Trinity #3, Immortal Death. * Artemis was nearly killed in the Tartarus War, but her husband saved her life. * Artemis is the first known immortal to adopt a child. ** She adopted Jackson Stevens, however this happened around seventy years after Erebus adopted Jason Angelos, though Defenders of the Duat was released prior to Beautiful Chaos, so Artemis is the first known god. * Artemis lives in Mr. Rice's house in France with Meeka Rice, Sally Rice, Jackson Stevens and a black lab named Blackjack. * Artemis is the temporary head of Camp Trinity after Mr. Crowe dies until Hal James is old enough to.